mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garfield1601
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Wolverine page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 02:41, 7 July 2012 Good news http://www.m11766.webs.com/ You can get Feathers there for M.U.G.E.N. '-Gordon' Thanks. By the way, would you like to see any characters I'd like to see? Only Black Widow. '-Gordon' Really? Please, I repeat, PLEASE! Do not put any new W.I.P pages. It's a new rule. If you post a lot, you could possible get banned by us admins. So please don't make character pages until they are released. '-Gordon' Possibly* Twinkie The Kid sprites can you make me twinke the kid sprites because i want to make him.can you add character select,hyper portrait,and win portrait Rapthemonkey (talk) 19:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 Maybe I could, but that would require shading, which will take up hard work. It doesn't really matter if it has shading or not i just need sprites Rapthemonkey (talk) 07:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 Okay. But they may take a while to finish. But don't worry. They'll be coming. Garfield1601 (talk) 07:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) are you almost done not to rush you i just want to know when its done Rapthemonkey (talk) 02:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO I haven't started making them........ yet. But they'll be coming. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Just a tip Nice selection of W.I.P.s there, but I'm going to say it now - pillow-shading isn't highly respected within the M.U.G.E.N community at all. One of the main reasons people didn't like Claymizer's old stuff is because he used the pillow-shading technique (if you can call it that). Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not insulting you or your sprites (not that images have feelings anyway :P), but I think the shading on them could be more...realistic? I also found the shading on Elise's hair better in the non-shaded version TBH. 14:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. But I like the shading on my sprites like the way they are. By the way, what are the Gecko's eyes' colors representing besides black and white? Define V2 you want to know what V2 means? if you found already I still tell you, it stands for version 2 is that good enough info Rio Grande at your service (talk) 09:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. That's good info. I already know that it's short for version 2. i need your help could you help me with the sprites of dudley puppy and the angry beavers? i am asking you beacause your sprites are very good,i dont care if they are shadded or not, IAMTORBIE (talk) 02:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Because*, Shaded* (Sorry, I just tried to correct the misspelled words) I could, but I'm more into CN cartoons more than I am Nicktoons. But don't get me wrong, I don't hate all Nicktoons. By the way, thank you for admiring my work on sprites. Are Dudley and the Beavers your characters? Don't worry. I can draw them for you, but still I prefer Cartoon Network cartoons over Nickelodeon cartoons. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:59, August 21, 2012 (UTC) yeah i writed so fast,thats why i got misspelled dudley and the beavers are my chars by the way Cartoon Network is better for me,because in Nicktoons there is icarly and those cartoons i hate,also,dont worry about else kenny or spongebob angrynoahs made some sprites for me Sincerely - RageShenlong (talk) 20:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I-Carly is not a cartoon.Garfield1601 (talk) 20:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright anyways,i like CN more than Nick because it has DBZ wich is my favorite of all time Sincerely - RageShenlong (talk) 20:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i moved hey i moved because i realise that i hate the IAM fad in usernames,thats my new account,could you change IAMTORBIE to janembathedemon? also,how are going the sprites? All hail the best, casinolizardsplace (talk) 03:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) you are being mean to me if somebody calls me IAMTORBIE i take it as a meanie,could you change to Janembathedemon please How is that considered constructive criticism? How am I badmouthing others? Garfield1601 (talk) 01:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) i dont like being called that due to the IAM fad wich i hate because iamsheepman aka memy made it All hail the best, casinolizardsplace (talk) 01:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice sprites man!!! Keep up the good work. Eljosho1998 (talk) 20:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I love how you help me edit the pages thanks for helping me edit the pages i really appreciate it aka IAmZeMugenKing (talk) 23:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds By the way.. I could use the ALF sounds soon, just thought I'd ask. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 17:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll pull up the videos for you to rip the sounds from after you are done animating the sprites. Garfield1601 (talk) 17:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's Liz's Stance sprite I made Liz's stance sprite, like you said you were going edit it, try editing the sprites like my Jon. Maybe I should change the shirt. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 23:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) The shirt looks fine. But I'll give you one more spritesheet of ALF. It's his intro against feline characters (excluding Garfield because I already gave you an existing idea for ALF's intro against Garfield), but he opens bubble thoughts about cats and he thinks about having them for dinner. After that, he should say "You are no longer a cat. You are a bagel!" Here's the following cat characters he should have that intro against: Gumball, Nermal, Gumball's mother, and Tom. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I meant the... what's it called? Pillow shading? I meant that for the shirt, maybe her shoes as well, but whatever. Good luck! Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Permission Can i use the Spy vs Spy sprite?I want to make him.You,along with Jarquin10 are the best sprite creator Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO Go ahead. I don't mind. I'll create more sprites of the Spy. And thank you for admiring my artwork. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I think i am gonna cancel spy maybe arlene Rapthemonkey (talk) 01:03, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey NINJAGO No. I'm still going to make more Spy sprites for you. Maybe I could make Arlene sprites soon. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Fine ok i won't cancel spy.I do Arlene as my future and you misspelled still Rapthemonkey (talk) 01:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO I mispelled still? Not really. But don't worry, the Spy and Arlene sprites will be coming. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) TIS2012 Here Hey could you make sprites for me? I'm Making the Slinky Dog from Toy Story for M.U.G.E.N.! i could maybe, but I need to know how many legs Slinky should stand on (2 legs or 4 legs). Also, you forgot your signature. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Request about the Tina sprites Hey, man! I was working on my Lola Bunny for MUGEN. And may I have auqestion for you? Can you do the Tina Russo sprites for me, please? Because you're a good spriter and she could use the punch/hit/walk/win/lose states. She would be Lola's striker. Gillson23 That would be nice but, I prefer the original Looney Tunes. Garfield1601 (talk) 16:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) How is this i got a kermit sprite.i got it from webkinzspongebob's mugen video Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:43, September 29, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 I'm sorry, but that one does not look very good. I'm going to make a better Kermit sprite. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) is this better Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9 You don't have to help with the Kermit sprites.Jarquin10 is helping me -Rapthemonkey Just a question.. How's Liz's, Nicole's, Sandy's, ect, sprites going? I haven't started on them yet, but I figured I'd ask. Also, ALF is up by 75% now, I just have to add the helpers, specials and the couch hyper. Also, he has that cat and Garfield intro. One more thing, what would be a good idea to add for specials for Sheldon? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 21:46, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll still working on Nicole's sprites. If I take too long on Sandy's sprites, you can ask this guy to sprite Sandy's sprites for you. As for Sheldon Cooper's hypers, add a hyper where he says Bazinga several times in a ball pit. Also, I can't wait for ALF! :) Garfield1601 (talk) 21:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, just wondering. I said specials, not hypers. Speaking of which, I have a new hyper: Sheldon says "Live long and prosper." and then Spock from Star Trek comes down and does, well whatever he does in Star Trek. Your idea was nice though. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 01:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Another Question Hey Garf, Beanfan updated his Nicole and Sandy sprites for me. He fixed Nicole's block pose by the way. Do you still want to edit his sprites? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 19:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but did he add shading to his sprites? By the way, I'm still editing Jon's sprites for your Jon V2. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC)